


Early Morning

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [34]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some morning playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Innuendo.

The last bits of light were starting to come up when Ross woke up. He’d been napping on and off for about two hours since they had woken in the dark and he’d rolled over onto his back and whispered pleas in Jim’s ear. He shifted as best he could and then heard Jim’s footsteps come up the stairs and into the room. He was so attuned to the sound of him moving around that Ross could chart his progress through the cottage.

The ropes were still sitting comfortably, and Ross knew that he’d have deep indentations from them later which would last at least an hour. He loved them as he loved all the marks Jim’s attentions left. He’d stand in front of the mirror in their bathroom and run his fingers over them, feel the different texture under his fingertips.

They were in their room, which was a little change from their normal routine. The pattern of ropes was also a little different and Jim had wanted to make sure he was comfortable. So Ross was face down on the bed, positioned so he could breathe comfortably. His arms were bound behind his back in their normal position with one knee bent and secured at right angles to his body. The other was bent back and tied in place and Ross knew he’d pay for that later when it got stiff. But right at that moment, he didn’t give a fuck.

The bed dipped as Jim sat down and ran his hand over the tattoo along Ross’ lower back. That little sign of ownership. Ross fervently hoped the fingers would drift slower and couldn’t help his sigh of disappointment when they didn’t. He could practically hear Jim’s smile.

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross hummed assent and snuggled down deeper into the bed.

‘I could use some attention though.’ he said and Jim huffed a soft laugh.

‘Some days I’m really not sure who’s supposed to be in charge here.’ he said, the affection clear in his voice. His hand was now at the back of Ross’ head, fingers running through his hair. It made Ross want to purr. He settled for turning his head and giving Jim the benefit of his most pleading look. Jim laughed out loud at that, then got up and stripped off the sweats he was wearing. He was already half-hard, much to Ross’ satisfaction. Jim saw his eyes drop and moved to stand in front of him, one hand going to his cock and starting to stroke lazily.

‘Is this what you want?’ he asked and Ross smiled back at him. Jim moved to the edge of the bed, resting one knee there as he continued his self-ministrations. Ross lay still and watched, knowing that he would only get what he wanted when he behaved. Truthfully, he loved watching Jim get himself off as much as he loved to do it for him. Jim’s technique was so different to his, preferring to switch up the pace between slow and quick, finishing with a twist at the head. He kept going and Ross watched avidly, thrusting down into the bed to relieve some of the pressure of his own unrelenting erection. Jim was now making soft breathy panting noises and thrusting up into his own hand and Ross couldn’t help moaning.

‘Fuck, you look so good.’ he said and Jim smiled, broad and bright and dimples deep.

‘You still all right from earlier?’ he asked and Ross shivered as he anticipated what was coming.

‘Find out.’ he said, fixing Jim with a direct look. Jim got onto the bed, balancing on one hand as he moved to between Ross’ legs, the other hand still working.

‘I am going to have to show you who’s boss by the sound of things.’ he said and the sudden authority in his voice was the kick of the edge Ross needed.

‘Yes.’ he said into the bed, arching back as best he could in his restraints. ‘I think that’s an excellent idea.’ There was a resounding noise and then stinging as Jim smacked him very hard on the arse and Ross gasped at the flare of heat. Jim didn’t do that often, always very careful to moderate any actual physical violence.

‘You’re being such a demanding brat today.’ Jim said, hand running over where he’d just hit him. ‘I should put you over my knee for that.’ He knew the effect his words would have and Ross moaned, not caring anymore. He was dropping hard and fast now and would do anything Jim asked him to at this point.

‘Please.’ he said, his voice almost desperate. ‘Anything you want.’ He heard the catch of Jim’s breathing behind him and then he was leaning past Ross to get the lube from where it stood on the bedside table. The sound of the cap being flipped reached him and then there was a cold sensation as Jim started pouring it. When he put it back, Ross could feel a thick stream of it running down and shivered again. There was far too much, but they both loved it like that, the slickness making it effortless.

The first touch of Jim’s fingers was teasing and light, and they drifted up and down for what seemed like forever. It was torturous and Ross desperately wanted to demand that Jim stick his fingers inside him but knew if he did that Jim would go out of his way to do the exact opposite. So he lay there and took it, moaning into the pillow under his head and eventually he was rewarded with the first one sliding in smoothly. Ross was still loose from the first time they had fucked that morning and it felt so good, the combination of Jim’s fingers with the lube and cum he’d left behind that morning already. Jim kept the pressure light, skirting around the edge of his prostate, pressing so softly that Ross could do nothing but melt into the bed. He was going deep now, his whole focus on nothing but the fingertip inside him. Then it was gone and the loss bit at him. He whimpered in protest and felt Jim’s hand on his back again.

‘Easy now.’ Jim’s voice was deep and comforting. There was a touch, a push and then Ross felt Jim inside him, easing in slowly until he bottomed out. He shifted on his knees and then leaned forward over Ross, hands either side of him and started to move incredibly slowly, drawing out almost completely before thrusting back in again. Ross started to pant, the heat inside him spreading languidly through his body and limbs, flaring slightly with each thrust. Behind him, Jim was breathing in time with him, one hand now on the back of Ross’ neck to anchor then together.

‘That’s it.’ he breathed as he moved and Ross let the warmth of Jim’s voice wrap him up and tuck him into that wonderfully safe place he made for him. ‘Let me ride you.’ His breath ghosted over the back of Ross’ neck and then there was the warm wet softness of his tongue licking along Ross’ skin. ‘You feel so fucking good.’

Ross whined, trapped on the plateau and unable to even move enough to get himself off. He was completely at Jim’s mercy and he knew that Jim would keep going like this, slow enough that neither of them would come for ages. He stopped fighting, the last bit of control he had slipping away from him like beach sand through his fingers, and let Jim dictate the pace. They went up and down the waves of sensation together, their moans in perfect synchronisation until eventually Jim sped up just the tiniest bit and Ross felt his body respond to even that smallest of changes. The ripples inside him got stronger, the long build up to what would be an incredibly intense climax finally getting to the point of no return. This was what Jim did to him, breaking Ross right down only to build him back up again and then blow him part. His own voice sounded faraway as he cried out, deafened by the pounding of blood in his ears. Jim moved, pulling Ross with him onto their sides and Ross felt Jim’s hand around his cock and thrust up involuntarily into Jim’s hold and then back onto his cock, the dual pressures making his orgasm speed up exponentially.

‘Yes.’ Jim panted into his neck. ‘Like that, baby. Come all over me.’ His hips were driving hard and deep now, the careful rhythm becoming erratic. Ross arched back, body straining against the rope as he came hard all over Jim’s hand. There was a flash of pain as Jim bit down on his shoulder, making the aftershocks flare brightly, his own cry muffled by Ross’ skin.

They lay together a while longer, and Ross floated along on the wonderful deep stillness inside him. This was his favourite part of where he went to, like being in space where there was nothing but blackness and quiet and free fall forever. He hardly registered Jim pulling out of him, the touch of the bath towel kept in the bedside table for clean ups or the gentleness of Jim’s hands as he untied him.

Jim pulled the duvet up over him and smiled down at his sleepy companion then leaned down to kiss Ross once, very softly.

‘Breakfast when you wake up.’ he said. Ross snuffled once in reply and then he was gone.


End file.
